Reminice Memories:Total Heart Eclipse
by Alex Sambora
Summary: My own little series of events that occur between a year before DKC1 and about three months before Barrel Blast.One of these events even explains while Wrink;y is sometimes VERY demonic when it comes to anger management problems...CrankyxWrinkly pairings!
1. I Still Hear Your Voice

Disclaimer:Don't own Donkey Kong or the title of the chapters as they are basically parodies of song lyrics.

Note:If you have read my story _Killer Karaoke_,you probably know that I expect you guys to guys as to what they look like(yes,Cranky has hair and he and Wrinkly look younger than they're supposed to and Enguarde looks the same as he did in DK64).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Proulog-I Still Hear Your Voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you _sure_ you're going to be OK while I'm at the Kremling Isle?"

"I'll live with it even if I'm missing you."

"Even if it means me not being here to stop you from insulting DK before the insults gets worse?"

" how will I get my daily dose of threats concerning Sharpies?"

It was the week before Wrinkly's departure to the Kremling Isle to teach child one week from today,she would not be on this isle again unless it was possible to come visit her family.

"You know you'll be missed by us all,"Cranky playfully slapped him.

"Will you atleast _try_ not to insult DK too much?"she begged.

"Um,no promises,"he both just grinned.

"Will you atleast try not to smoke most of the time?"Wrinkly asked.

"No promises on that one either,"Cranky grinned.

"What are you two doing anyway?"Swanky,who had walked up to the two, rolled his eyes.

"What does it look like to you?"he said.

"Um...Something?"Swanky slapped his face,pulled his hand down slowly,and then flipped Swanky off.

_That Night_

"So explain to me again as to why you're going to the Kremling Isle on January ninth,"Cranky,who had his right arm around Wrinkly's shoulders,said.

"They're stationing me in different places in each season,"Wrinkly said."During winter,they have me in Crocodile spring,they have me in Krem summer,they have me in Gangplank in autum,they have me in Gloomy Gulch."

"You know...If you ever get scared at Gloomy Gulch whenever you're by yourself,you could always--"Cranky started but was stopped when Wrinkly put her index finger on his lips.

"Call you?"she said,taking her finger off his nodded.

"You always seem to read my thoughts for some reason,"he grinned.

"Well,if you want me to if I get scared when I'm by myself."

"Hell,you know I'm going to call you every day after you leave!Well...as long as you call me when you get there."

"I half expected you to say that,Cranky."This caused Cranky to blush slightly.

"Hey,I might be a pain in your neck but I'm still your husband and you're still my wife."

"That's true._One_ of us has to care about the other!"

"Or...possibly both of us has to care about each other."

Cranky grinned as Wrinkly smiled always thought that Cranky had a good sense of humor and his sense of humor ofter reffered to his feelings he had for the most important person in his the reffered sense of humor about his feelings toward this person wasn't bad,they were pretty comforting for her.

Have you guessed who the most improtant person in his life is?

If you haven't,you'll find that the most important person in his life is,ironically,Wrinkly.

She had always felt secure whenever she was with Cranky,even if he wasn't paying attention to the danger surrounding before then,he had always secured her.

"I wish you didn't have to leave,"he sighed.

"I agree with you,"she said,getting closer to him."I don't want to leave you either."

"It's seems to be _miseria_(misery)that we don't want to get sperated."

"It does,doesn't it?"

"I still don't think I'll be able to live here without you."

"Who knows?Maybe I won't be able to stand it there and come back."Cranky smiled as Wrinkly,once again,read his mind."You'll take those chances?"

"I'll take those are you leaving anyway?"

"Do you really expect me to tell you?"Cranky thought about it for a second.

"No.I don't."As he said this,his eyes gazed into hers and he wrapped his arms around ,he added,"But if we try hard enough,I'll hear your voice and you'll be able to hear mine."Smiling,she laid her head on his chest.

"I I'll try my hardest to hear yours because your voice seems to heal me when I'm hurt on the inside or scared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Hi!I'm here with my first holy-crap-there-are-chapters-in-this-after-all story in a while!I really hope you've enjoyed watch out for the next chapter 'Forgive Me,My Weakness'.


	2. Forgive Me,My Weakness

Disclaimer:I don't own!God!Nintendo/Rare,Cascada,Nickleback,Blue October,tAtU,Brad Paisley,Rascal Flatts,Hinder,Journey,Kansas,Green Day,Tim McGraw,Queen,Paramore,Pat Benatar,Pink,Avaril Lavinge,Aerosmith,Bonnie Tyler,and Fall Out Boy have racist lawyers!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1-Forgive Me,My Weakness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cranky,who had Wrinkly on his back,was running through the trees as fast as he he finally got to a spot he thought was safe,he let her off his back.

"Why did you put me on your back?"Wrinkly suddenly felt a whole lot of pain in her left lower pointed to the spot she was clutching.

"_That's_ why,"he said as tears of pain fell from Wrinkly's eyes."Don't you remember?You fell and landed on your leg the wrong 're just lucky you didn't break anything or you'd be in even worse we just rest here for a little bit,maybe the charlie horse in your leg will go away and we can go ?"

"Sounds better than just continuing on."

_About Two Hours Later_

"OH MY GOD!!!THAT FRICKIN' HURTS,WRINKLY!!!_**STOP**_!!!"Cranky,as loud as he could,screamed.

"IF YOU'D JUST SIT STILL,IT WOULDN'T HURT AS MUCH,CRANKY!!!"Wrinkly screamed at the top of her lungs.

Cranky had gotten a senbon stuck in his back(it was stuck at a weird angle(don't ask how))and Wrinkly was trying to get him to stop squirming.

"ARGH!!!"Cranky yelled when Wrinkly was finally able to get the senbon out.

"'s out now,"Wrinkly looked at Cranky,who had fallen on the ground face first(ow)."Are...you OK,Cranky?"

"I'll live..."Cranky,whose voice was muffled due to the fact that his face was in the floor, got up and rubbed his back."You know,you didn't to tug_ that_ hard."

"Well,if I didn't then that senbon would still be stuck in your back."

_That Night_

"Cranky?"

"Hm?

"I just figured out something."

"And what's that?"

"You're my husband and I love you because of I'm afraid God himself hates to admit it."

"...Where'd _that _come from?"

"I don't know."

"'s OK.I already know that."

"The part where I love you because you're my husband?"

"Well,I've known that for a long time.I was reffering to the whole thing."

"Oh."

"If you didn't love me,then why else would you have married me?"

"You have a very good point there _is _another reason."

"There is?"

"Yes."

"And what's that?"

"You're my weakness."

"Oh.(insert random record screech in back ground)?!Did you just say that _I _was your _weakness_?!"

"Yes."

",that's OK.I know you know that you're _my_ weakness."

"Did that even make sense?"

"Nope."

"I knew it didn't."

"Hey,Wrinkly?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry about all the things I've said in the me,my weakness?"

"..."Apparently,she liked toying(that sounds wrong)with her 'weakness'."Yes.I supposed so."

"You're one of only two people that I trust."

"And who's the other one?"

" you're the one I trust the most."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:Hee hee!Got two chapters of the story done within three hours!

Cranky:I hate it when you make my attitude less than it should be.

Yeah,well,just be glad I made you flip off Swanky in the proulog.

Cranky:(thinking)Damn!She got me there...


	3. Thank For The Memories Forgiveness

Disclaimer:Dude,I've said this,like,five hundred times in the past.I'm only going to say this again.I don't own anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2-Thanks For The Memories!Cranky And Wrinkly's Forgiveness

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wrinkly was running through the forest as fast as she could,tripping several times,as her and Cranky's words/actions from earlier went through her mind.

_Thirty Minutes Ago_

"You're begining to be a nuisance!"Cranky screamed without thinking about it.

About five seconds later,he realized what he had soon as she heard that,Wrinkly was ,who was one of the people that were around them at the time,waved his hand infront of her face as though trying to bring her out of a trance.

"She's in shock,"he said.

"Of course she is!"Candy said."If I were called a nuisance by someone I've known and loved most of my life,I'd be in shock too!"

"...,Wrinkly,"Cranky finally said."If it makes you feel any better,just hit me."

"I know I didn't have anything to do with it,but you can hit me as well,"Diddy said.

Three and a half seconds later,Cranky and Diddy had red hand marks on their faces.

"Agreeable woman,isn't she?"Diddy said.

"..."Cranky was silent.

_Right Now_

Cranky was sitting on one of the treetops,his arms and legs had regreted what he had called her earlier and was trying to figure out the best way to get Wrinkly's mind away from it.

"I guess I should apologize to her..."he said.

_At DK's House_

"Huh?Do I know where Wrinkly went?"DK said.

",do you?"Cranky said.

"She stopped by here and told me that if you came by to go to the doctor's office."DK shrugged.

"What did she mean by that?"

"She said that she had tripped several times and had hurt her ankle."

".Thanks,DK."

_Later_

Cranky was running towards Wrinkly,who was walking in the direction of the doctor's he finally caught up,he got infront of her and saw someone else.

","he said."Wrong person."As he walked away,he heard her speak.

"Who are you looking for?"she turned back around at the familiar voice."Why are you looking that way at me,Cranky?"

"Wrinkly?"Cranky muttered.

He was amazed by the way she of her shirt being a violet-redish color,it was now dark green with a jade green jacket(or whatever she had on her back).And instead of her navy blue pants,she was wearing what resembled a shin length black-and-orange checkered skirt(or whatever the freak that thing is).That and her hair was a little bit shorter than Cranky's.

"I look a little better know,don't I?"she nodded and then looked down.

"Um...I'm sorry about what I said earlier,Wrinkly,"he apologized."It's just...I..."

"You don't have to say anything,Cranky,"Wrinkly off,she added,"After all,I was thinking about changing myself so that I didn't look like a nuisance to the person I love dearly..."

"Um...Do you want me to put you on my back?"Cranky offered."DK said you hurt your ankle so I thought it'd be nice of me to ask you that."

"It's alright,Cranky,"Wrinkly muttered."I'll live."

_Ten Minutes Later_

"Cranky,what's wrong?You're really silent,"Wrinkly turned around only to find that Cranky was gone."Cranky?"

"You know,I forgot to mention,"Cranky,who was sitting on a bridge rail,said,blushing slightly,"you do look a tad bit more cuter than you use to."After about two and a half minutes of silence,Wrinkly spoke.

"Thank you,Cranky,"she said."That's really good to hear from if you didn't mean to say it,that's very nice of you."Unfortunatly,Cranky didn't realize his guard was down until Wrinkly poked his leg and and he fell in to the water."On guard."

SPLASH

"Ha you,"Wrinkly said."That's ,you don't have to feel guilty anymore!"When Cranky had gotten back onto the bridge,dripping wet,Wrinkly added,"By the way Cranky..."Cranky,who had water dropplets trickling down his face,turned for the memories you've given me.I guess that ever since you found out that I was going to teach Kremling children,you've wanted to give me more memories so that I wouldn't forget I correct?"

"Y...yeah...I guess that's true..."Cranky stammered,squeezing the water out of his jacket.

"I thought so,"she said.

And just for fun,Wrinkly tipped Cranky back over the railing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:YAY!!!Three chapters finished in just one day!I'm good!

Wrinkly:You _do_ realize that's not the reason as to why my hair is shorter than yours and why my clothes are different?

Shut up.I've been reading too much _Ranma 1/2_.


End file.
